Suction cup devices are generally well-known and commonly used to mount and secure objects to smooth and generally planar target surfaces such as the surfaces of glass, plastic, Formica, glazed tile, metal, and other smooth surfaces. A typical suction cup device includes a suction cup body and a stem. The suction cup body is generally arcuate or circular and defines a concavity. Typically, the stem is integrally formed on the body and used as the place of attachment for the object to be supported by the suction cup device. At least the body of the suction cup is made of rubber, plastic or other material having sufficiently elastically resilient properties such that, when the body is pressed against a smooth and hard target surface, the volume of concavity is reduced, thereby forcing air to be expelled so that the suction cup body forms an air-tight seal against the smooth and hard target surface. A central portion of the suction cup body is drawn away from the target surface to increase the volume of the concavity and forming a vacuum therein. Atmospheric pressure outside the body retains the suction cup body against the target surface. When the air-tight seal is broken, air rushes into the concavity, releasing the vacuum and the suction attachment to the surface. Whereupon the elastically resilient material of the suction cup body returns to its relaxed condition. Typically, the resilient suction cup can be repeatedly reused.
One problem with known suction cup devices is suction cups are generally not able to form the air-tight seal unless the target surface substantially smooth and hard.